The present invention relates generally to gaming machines and, in particular, to a plurality of inter-linked gaming machines that provide a jackpot prize-winning mode of operation. The jackpot prize-winning mode is additional to the prize-winning that occurs during normal play on the machines.
Systems for awarding jackpot prizes that are separate from the normal prizes available during the normal playing of gaming machines are known. These systems consist of linked gaming machines communicating with a central computer. The central computer receives information from the gaming machines relating to each play on a machine and, sometimes, the value of the wager on the machine. A jackpot prize pool accumulates with each machine play and the accumulated jackpot prize is available on a display. The jackpot prize is awarded when a randomly selected jackpot prize value is reached and the prize is awarded to the player of the machine who was responsible for causing the accumulated jackpot prize to reach or exceed the random value.
Another system uses a prize accumulation phase and a prize awarding phase which are independent of one another. During the prize accumulation phase a starting or initial value is determined as a monetary value between prescribed limits and a random prize value between two limits is added to the initial value. A percentage accumulation is caused in a prize pool when gaming machines are played. When the prize pool equals the sum of the random prize value and the initial value, the prize pool is frozen and the prize accumulation phase is concluded. A prize-awarding phase is then commenced and a xe2x80x9cwin countxe2x80x9d value is randomly selected. Each player of a machine has a chance of winning the known prize value. The prize-awarding phase is independent of the prize accumulation phase.
Each play-input event during the prize-awarding phase is counted and units wagered are separately accumulated in an xe2x80x9cexcess poolxe2x80x9d. A processor then compares the number of input events with the randomly determined win count. If the number of input events is less than the randomly determined win count the process continues. If the number of input events is greater than or equal to the randomly determined win count a win occurs and the machine whose play was responsible for equaling or exceeding the win count is recorded as the winner and the player is entitled to redeem the prize. The excess pool value is then added to the starting value.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of and a system for jackpot prize-winning mode of operation, which differs from the previously mentioned systems and encourages machine usage and player enjoyment.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of providing a jackpot award for a plurality of gaming machines linked by at least one venue jackpot controller to a central jackpot controller, the method comprising the steps of:
a. randomly determining whether to award the jackpot value;
b. randomly selecting a venue for award of the jackpot value;
c. randomly selecting a gaming machine for award of the jackpot value;
d. awarding the jackpot value.
The jackpot value can have an initial value that is randomly determined.
Preferably, the jackpot value can be increased by a percentage of the total increase in turnover associated with the venue jackpot controllers.
Preferably, the step of determining whether to award the jackpot value further comprises the steps of:
generating a random number from a random number generator; and
determining whether the random number is equal to a jackpot hit value. A range for the random number generator is determined prior to the step of generating the random number
Preferably, the method includes the steps of:
randomly determining a venue hit number;
adding together the increase in turnover associated with each venue jackpot controller until the addition of the increase in turnover associated with a particular venue jackpot controller results in the venue hit number being equaled or exceeded;
randomly determining a gaming machine hit number;
adding together the increase in turnover of each gaming machine associated with the venue jackpot controller responsible for the venue hit number being equaled or exceeded until the addition of the increase in turnover of a particular gaming machine results in the gaming machine hit number being equaled or exceeded; and
awarding the jackpot value to the gaming machine responsible for the gaming machine hit number being equaled or exceeded.
Preferably, the step of awarding the jackpot value is repeated if the jackpot value is unsuccessfully awarded to a gaming machine.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a system for providing a jackpot award for a plurality of gaming machines, the system comprising:
a central jackpot controller; one or more venue jackpot controllers associated with one or more venues; a wide area communications network linking the central jackpot controller and the one or more venue jackpot controllers; a local area communications network associated with each of the one or more venue jackpot controllers; and a plurality of electronic gaming machines in communication with each the one or more venue jackpot controllers via the local area communications network; wherein the central jackpot controller includes processor means programmed to:
(a) periodically poll the venue jackpot controllers to obtain turnover data;
(b) randomly determine whether to award the jackpot value;
(c) randomly select the venue for award of the jackpot value based upon the turnover data; and
(d) randomly select the electronic gaming machine to be awarded the jackpot value based upon the turnover data.
Preferably, at least one jackpot display is linked to an associated venue jackpot controller. Each venue jackpot controller controls and monitors an associated jackpot display.
Preferably, a data management system is linked to the central jackpot controller.
Preferably, the jackpot award comprises a plurality of jackpot values.
Preferably, each venue jackpot controller monitors the turnover of all associated gaming machines.
Preferably, each venue jackpot controller transmits an associated turnover to the central jackpot controller in response to the central jackpot controller periodically polling the venue jackpot controllers. The central jackpot controller determines whether the turnover associated with each venue jackpot controller has increased since the last poll. Any unacceptable venue turnover is rejected by the central jackpot controller.
Preferably, the central jackpot controller increases the jackpot value by a percentage of the total increase in turnover associated with the venue jackpot controllers.
Preferably, the central jackpot controller determines whether to award the jackpot value by generating a random number and then determining whether the random number is equal to a jackpot hit value.
Preferably, when the central jackpot controller determines that the jackpot value is to be awarded the central jackpot controller randomly determines a venue hit number and adds together the increase in turnover associated with each venue jackpot controller until the addition of the increase in turnover associated with a particular venue jackpot controller results in the venue hit number being equalled or exceeded. The central jackpot controller then randomly determines a gaming machine hit number and adds together the increase in turnover of each gaming machine associated with the venue jackpot controller responsible for the venue hit number being equalled or exceeded until the addition of the increase in turnover of a particular gaming machine results in the gaming machine hit number being equalled or exceeded. The central jackpot controller then awards the jackpot value to the gaming machine responsible for the gaming machine hit number being equalled or exceeded.
Preferably, the central jackpot controller re-selects a gaming machine if the jackpot value is unsuccessfully awarded to a gaming machine.
Preferably, the jackpot value has an initial value that is randomly determined.
In order that the invention may be more fully understood and put into practice, a preferred embodiment thereof will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.